


Not so 'Badass Hunter'

by Seeyouinhelllucifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Castiel, Cuter Dean, Destiel - Freeform, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeyouinhelllucifer/pseuds/Seeyouinhelllucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas loves Dean.<br/>Dean is in Cas' bed.<br/>Confessions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so 'Badass Hunter'

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing and i am sorry for inflicting this on you... if anyone reads it. Tell me how to be a better writer!!!! I need feedback.

I wake up and feel the sunlight streaming in through the window, Dean had been sleeping in my bed for almost 5 weeks and I loved it. The feeling of waking up every morning with a comfortable warm body next to you, I adored the way Dean slept it was so cute and not ‘Badass hunter’, he was tilted towards him with his mouth parted slightly and his freckles showing in the morning sun. His lips looked so soft and inviting, I wonder what they are like to kiss, the voice in his head supplied. Dean had only come into his bed seeking comfort from the endless nightmares and definitely not to feel my ‘morning wood’.

4 weeks ago…

My eyes opened slowly from my amazing dream, Dean and I had just got married and we were on our honeymoon, in the bed… It was awkward because Dean’s face was right in front of my face almost nose to nose. Unfortunately this was the exact moment Dean woke up. He jumped back and nearly fell off the bed but I caught him just before he reached the edge, “Cas! God!” Dean exclaimed “Dean my father…” “Just an expression Cas” “Oh” he brought me closer to hug me. We laid there hugging for approximately one second before he jumped back again “What’s wrong Dean?” I said confused “Err Cas you are umm…” pointing down, I looked down and noticed I was hard “Father this is embarrassing!” I said standing up and going to the bathroom, “Cas its fine, it is perfectly natural” Dean said before slipping off to sleep again. 

Present

I look back down to Dean’s lips and lean in to kiss him but I didn’t know if I should. Cas didn’t kiss him but did end up nose to nose with Dean just like before. I leaned in once again only to hesitate a centimeter away from his lips out of embarrassment. This could either build or ruin their relationship and if I ruined it I had nowhere to go, he did but he didn’t want to go anywhere Dean wasn’t. should have noticed but I was too deep in thought of what the consequences would be if I were to kiss Dean right now, his breathing pattern had changed and he was awake he still had his eyes closed though. Dean opens his eyes and says, “Fine then if you won’t do it, I will” he leaned in the rest of the way and placed a light kiss on my lips, I was very shocked “Dean your not…” the rest of my words were lost as Dean was kissing me again he pulled back. “I’m not gay Cas” my heart plummeted at the sound of those word and I started to get out of bed, “But I am for you” I stood there gaping at Dean in all he perfect glory in the sunlight, a million thoughts flied through my brain. “Dean are you serious?” I asked wearily “Cas, I love you. I have loved you ever since we were in Purgatory” I kissed him and laid him back on the bed, laying on top of him “I love you too Dean”

**Author's Note:**

> FEEDBACK PEOPLE!!!!!!!


End file.
